customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Big Time Fun
Barney Big Time Fun is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 15, 1996. Cast: *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Min *Tosha *Shawn *Carlos *Rebecca *Maria *Ashley *Alissa *Stephen *Jesse *Jason *Kristen End Credits Music * Joe Phillips Scorings Barney BIG TIME FUN Previews 1996 Opening #FBI/Interpol Warning Screen #Once Upon a Time Preview #Please Stay Tuned Bumper #Barney Home Video Logo #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version)/Barney's Big Time Fun Title Card Closing #End Credits (Joe Phillips Scoring) #Kids for Character Preview #Fun and Games Preview #Barney Talent Show Preview #Barney Sense Sational Day Preview 2003 Opening: #Warning Screen #Pokemon: The First Movie Teaser Trailer #Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island Trailer #Warner Home Video Halloween Collection Trailer #The Wizard of Oz Trailer #Jack Frost Trailer #The Iron Giant Trailer #Harry Potter & The Sorceror's Stone trailer #Pokèmon 3: The Movie trailer #Warner Bros. Halloween Movies promo #Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season Trailer #Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost Trailer #Wakko's Wish Trailer #Nick Jr. VHS & DVD's Trailer #Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius preview #Peanuts Videos preview #Nick Jr Videos preview #The Borrowers Preview #Franklin videos Preview #The Busy World of Richard Scray Preview #Cats Preview #The Little Bear Movie preview #Rugrats 10th Anniversary preview #Madeline Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo (Tutter) #Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Stanley) #Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (The Book of Pooh) #Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Bear in the Big Blue House) #Playhouse Disney Web Commercial Promo (Rolie Polie Olie) #Rolie Polie Olie Get into Gear Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #BB's Music Time Everyone Knows Its Winnie the Pooh Music Video from The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #BB's Music Time Rocket Car Music Video from Out of the Boxs Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #BB's Music Time Picture That Music Video from Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #BB's Music Time What Piglets Are Music Video from The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Book of Pooh Promo (Weird Singing) #Out of the Box's Promo (Weird Singing) #PB&J Otter Promo (Weird Singing) #Rolie Polie Olie Promo (Weird Singing) #Bear in the Big Blue House Promo (Weird Singing) #Stanley Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #PB&J Otter Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #Out of the Box's Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Wiggles Double Double Playhouse Disney Commercial Promo #The Wiggles Playhouse Disney Promo #Good Manners with Max Table Manners #Playhouse Disney Short: Mickeys Letter Time #Felix and the Flying Machine #Playhouse Disney Promos 5 Days A Week Promo #The Wiggles-Playhouse Disney #Playhouse Disney The Wiggles Promo #Barney Videos (It’s Time For Counting, Barney In Outer Space, & Barney’s Big Surprise) Trailer #Barney Banjo Toy Promo #My Party With Barney Kideo VHS Trailer #Microsoft Actimates Barney Promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other PBS Kids Videos Bumper #Our Feature Presentation Bumper #Warner Bros Home Video Logo #PBS Kids P Pals "EI" Balloon Logo #Barney & Friends Is Coming Up Next Bumper #It's All How You Look At It - Drums #It's All How You Look At It - Sprinkler #It's All How You Look At It - Spaghetti #Spot: Mixing Colors #Animal Talk - Ants #Tahra Time - Own Self Time #Jenets Planets - The Titanic #Alphabet Song #Michelle Whats Your Favorite Color Yellow Bumper (Version 2) #Use Your Imagination Bumper #Taking Turns (PTV Varriet) #Barney & Friends Indent Bumper #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) / Barney Big Time Fun Title Card Closing: #End Credits (Joe Phillips Scoring) #Connecticutt Public Televison Logo #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #PBS Kids P Pals "EI" Balloon Logo